trackmaster_thomas_friends_and_transformersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomy/Trackmaster Thomas
A lot of remakes from the Thomas & Friends series has been made. Some remakes are made twice Episodes # The Flying Kipper # Gordon Takes a dip # Down The Mine # Calm Down Caitlin # Bulldog # Trouble In The Shed # A Proud Day For James # James In A Mess # No Joke For James # Old Iron # James Learns A Lesson # Percy,James and the Fruitful Day # James Goes Buzz Buzz # Time For Trouble # Whistles and Sneezes # Gordon And The Famous Visitor # Wrong Road # The Trouble With Mud # Tender Engines # Gordon and The Gremlins # A Better View For Gordon # Happy Hiro # Duck Tracks Chharge # A Big Day For Thomas # Thomas and Stepney # Trouble For Thomas # Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) # Thomas,Percy and the Dragon # Thomas Meets The Queen # Percy's Promise # Percy Proves A Point # Percy and the Signal # Percy Runs Away # Thomas,Percy and the Mail Train # Percy's Predicament # A Scarf For Percy # Percy's Ghosty Trick # Percy Takes The Plunge # Edward and Gordon # Buzzy Bees # Molly's Special Special # Don't Bother Victor # Gordon and Spencer # Pop Goes The Diesel # Diesel's Devious Deed # Diesel Dose It Again # Thomas and the Search For Fergus # You Can't Win # Thomas & Gordon # Saved From Scrap # A New Friend For Thomas # Granpuff # The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead # Long Lost Friend # The Spotless Record # Something In The Air # The Biggest Present of All # Hiro Helps Out # Henry's Hero # No More Mr. Nice Engine # Helping Hiro # The Flying Kipper # Gordon Takes A Dip # Down The Mine # Something Fishy # Worlds Strongest Engine # Trouble In The Shed # Molly's Special Spcial # Haunted Henry # Steamroller # Bye George # Percy Takes The Plunge # Emily and Dash # Flour Power # The Runaway # Edward The Great # The Afternoon Tea Express # Buzzy Bees (Older Verson) # Hiro Helps Out (Older Verson) # Slow Stephen # Wayward Winston # Scaredy Engines # Thomas & The Search For Fergus # Passengers and Polish # Toby's New Friend # Squeak,Rattle and Roll # The Phantom Express # Daisy # Ryan and Daisy # Pop Goes The Diesel # Diesel's Devious Deed # A Close Shave For Duck # James Learns A Lesson # Cautious Connor # Two Wheels Good # Heroes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Heave Ho Thomas # Engine of the Future # Hugo and the Airship # Percy Runs Away # Fish (Season 4) # Gallant old Engine # Diesel Dose It Again # Bulls Eyes # Mavis # Salty's Secret # Steady Eddie # Terence The Treactor # Thomas & Bertie's Great Race # Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor # Trust Thomas # Thomas Gets Bumped # Put Upon Percy # Philip To The Rescue # Bill,Ben and Fergus # Play Time # Old Iron # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Unscheduled Stops Trivia * James Learns A Lesson was the first remake to have a title * Terence The Treactor is the first edited remake * Philip To The Rescue is the first remake were the engines were pulled by strings * Unscheduled Stops is the last remake of Tomy/Trackmaster T&F and the remakes are now continueing on The Adventures of Trackmaster Thomas & Friends Remakes Page. Playlist Link Tomy/Trackmaster T&F Remakes Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEzm2IMNlUHDCRA8l1JnLe1UZJ0Id4HMf